Coming Clean
by WhatImZayn
Summary: Kera and Stu were best friends. What happens when Kera finally comes clean about her feelings for Stu? Will he reject her and does he feel the same?


Kera couldn't get the image of what she saw earlier tonight out of her head. Stu making out with some girl at the bar. She had no claims to her best friend, but it never got easier for her to see. She's been in love with her best friend for close to year and the feelings haven't gone anywhere. But as much as Kera loved Stu she knew that she was just going to have to settle for being his best friend, nothing more and nothing less.

Kera was a road agent for the WWE and had just started around the time NXT Season 1 debuted. She worked heavily with the eight rookies and formed friendships with all the guys, but Kera and Stu got incredibly close as the time went on. The two were polar opposites in some ways and completely the same in other aspects, but that's what made their friendship work.

Slowly but surely Kera started to develop feelings for Stu. She would do the only thing that she knew would let her deal with her feelings and keep her sane, write. Stu always thought it was interesting how much she wrote all the time. She told him she did it to "keep her sanity and not kill people" which Stu always got a kick out of. It was the only way that she could really deal with what was going on. She couldn't really talk to anyone else because they'd tell him and she can't risk screwing up her friendship with Stu. Seeing Stu with different women didn't sit well with her then and it still doesn't. It just always made her realize that nothing really could ever happen between them.

Kera couldn't stay in her bed any longer. She grabbed an oversize sweatshirt that covered her tank top and shorts that she was already wearing, slid on her flip flops grabbed her iPod, journal and room key and head out to the deck by the pool area of the hotel she was staying at.

She couldn't keep her mind off what she saw earlier, the scene replaying over and over in her head. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him, to be with him but she couldn't have that and it killed her inside. Stu had no idea that she felt the way she did and she planned on keeping it that way. She couldn't handle the inevitable rejection that would come with her expressing her feelings for her best friend.

She put pen to paper and just let her feelings flow freely through her pen. This was the only way Kera couldn't truly express herself and how she was feeling. As she was writing, she could feel the warm tears stream down her face. She was mentally kicking herself for letting herself get this upset, but her feelings were too strong for him. She wiped away the tears that were falling down her face and out of the corner of her eye she saw Stu walk outside. "Damn why does he always know where I am?" she thought to herself

"Kera what are you doing out here?"

"Clearing my head. Why are you out here?"

"I was looking for you and I figured I'd look out here. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Stu I just wanted some fresh air." She was doing her best to not make eye contact with Stu for the fact that she didn't want him to know she'd been crying.

Without a word Kera walked back into the hotel and went back to her room that she just happened to be sharing with Stu. He followed suit and just couldn't understand why she was acting so strange. He knew something was up when she randomly left the bar earlier.

The minute she got to the room she was about to just lay back down but Stu was right behind her and he had other ideas.

"Kera what's going on with you? Why are you walking away from me?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, I told you I need to clear my head and I'm not walking away from you."

"Bull"

"What? It's not bull"

"Kera I know you, what's wrong? I'm your best friend you can tell me."

"Stu I'm tired and I don't want to talk about this right now. I'm fine, now let me sleep."

"Whatever Kay. We're going to talk about this eventually."

"Goodnight Stu."

Kera waited till she wasn't facing Stu to let the tears stream down her face. All she wanted was to tell Stu how she felt and have him feel the same but she knew that wasn't possible.

Stu lay awake in bed, his insomnia kicking in full force. He could hear her faint sobs in his bed and could only wonder what was wrong. He needed answers and he was going to get it out of her. He couldn't imagine what could have her so worked up and what was so wrong that she wouldn't even tell him what was going on.

The next day Kera kept herself busy with work so that she didn't think about having to talk with Stu later that evening because he's demanding she does. Luckily it was Survivor Series and she would be working like a mad man. All the hustle and bustle of a PPV especially one like Survivor Series had her busier than usual. Kera was in catering grabbing a bottle of water and a pair of arms wrapped around her, and by the scent she automatically knew it was Stu. He had a way of making her relax just by making his presence known.

"Hey doll how are you?"

"Ugh stop calling me doll," she said giving him a playful look.

"Sorry Kay"

"Much better. To answer your question, I'm amazing. I just met The Rock and got a picture so I'm on cloud nine right now. How are you?"

Stu turned her around to face him and had his arms still lovingly wrapped around her. "I'm glad you got to meet him. I hope you didn't embarrass yourself too much around him, since you're a huge fan. But I came to find my best friend who's been MIA all day."

She slapped his arm " I didn't embarrass myself you jerk. But Sorry Stu, you know it can get crazy around here on nights like this."

"That's true. Well I need to get ready for my big match" he said wiggling his eyebrows "Meet me in my locker room when you're done for the night okay?"

She shook her head at his actions. "Will do. Good luck out there."

"I'm Wade Barrett, I don't need luck."

She rolled her eyes at his response. She gave him an annoyed look before smiling at him. "Whatever Stu."

After he hugged her, she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She had no idea how tonight was going to play out. All she knew was she was in no hurry to have this conversation. She didn't know how she would tell him what was wrong and not have to come clean about her feelings for him. The thought of screwing up her friendship with Stu is something she couldn't deal with.

Kera walked into Stu's locker room ready to congratulate him on his team winning the traditional Survivor Series match. She knocked on his door and walked in after he gave the okay to come in.

"Congratulations sir" she said giving him a huge hug.

"Thanks Kay. I'm so excited right now."

"I bet. You've got to celebrate. Do you have any plans?"

"Yeah I do. Its called spending time with my best friend."

"Well I'd love that."

"Good. Now let me get changed and we can go after you're done drooling over The Rock."

Kera picked up a pillow that was on the couch and threw it at Stu's direction. "Shut up Stu." He laughed at her response and continued to dig around his bag. She's seen Stu shirtless plenty of times but she couldn't help but stare. She wondered if he could feel her gaze on him. She loved his back, his chest, his muscular thighs, she would give anything to be able to run her hands all of his body.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear him call out her name.

"Kera."

She shook herself out of her thoughts. "Did you want something?"

"Didn't mean to disrupt your daydream over there."

"I was just thinking about something."

"Clearly."

"Look the match is about to start," she stated enthusiastically.

Stu and Kera sat on the couch watching the match. The Rock hadn't lost a beat in the ring and was just as electrifying in the ring now as he was 7 years ago. Stu always loved how into the matches Kera got. He loved that she was as into wrestling as he was. The excitement in her face didn't go unnoticed by Stu and simple moments like that; he couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was.

After the match they went to restaurant to as they've done so many other times after shows, but this time it was different. Kera in no way wanted to tell Stu what she was upset about last night because he always knows how to get things out of her which she hated at times.

"So what was going on with you last night Kay?"

"I thought we were here to celebrate your win tonight?"

"Stop being so damn stubborn Kera."

"I'm not. We can talk about it later. I just want to have a nice dinner that's all."

Stu just nodded in agreement. They made small talk during dinner and goofed off as they usually do. Kera was scared things wouldn't be like this if she really told Stu about how she felt.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them when they got back to their hotel room. Kera immediately busied herself trying to find something to go change into and something to prolong this conversation. The minute she opened the door Stu was standing right there. He took her hand guided her to the couch. She sat down a little bit away from Stu, tucking her knees under her chin as some sort of defense mechanism.

"What's going on Kay?"

"Why do you want to know so badly? If I wanted to tell you I would."

"Excuse the hell out of me for wanting to know what was wrong with my best friend."

She sighed at his comment. "Have you ever wanted something you can't have Stu? I guess last night I came to terms that I can't have something I want and I need to move on."

"Who is he?"

"That's not important Stu and I rather not talk about it." She got off the couch to walk away, but Stu grabbed her and turned her around to face him.

"Don't walk away from me Kera."

"Oh my god Stu just drop it already. I told you what was wrong, just drop it."

"I'm not going to drop it, I want to know what's fully going on. I'm your best friend and it's bothering me that you can't even be honest with me about what's going on."

"Because it's you Stu. That's why I can't tell you. You're the one thing I want but I can't have."

She stood there for a moment watching his reaction. The silence was killing her. She could feel the potential rejection so she decided to just leave, but he grabbed her again to stop her movements and bring her closer to him. He could tell she was doing all she could to keep it together in front of him.

"Why didn't you ever say anything Kay?"

"I don't know maybe I didn't want to screw up the relationship with my best friend. Maybe I didn't want to deal with rejection. I've loved you for a long time Stu and I didn't want to screw up our friendship because I had feelings for you and knew you didn't have any for me." She lowered her head after her confession. She couldn't bare to look at him right now. If she only knew that Stu felt the same way about her. He was in love with Kera and she had no idea. Stu placed his finger under her chin and lifted her chin to make her face him. He took his thumbs and wiped the tears away from the apple of her cheeks.

"Stu just stop. I don't want this to be any harder than it is."

"It doesn't have to be."

Kera stared at him confused by his comment. She was about to speak but Stu crashed his lips to hers. She'd imagined how it would feel to kiss Stu so many time's but she never imagined it would feel this good. It made her knees weak. She parted her lips immediately for him, letting him savor her flavor. Kera threw her arms around his neck trying to get him as close to her as possible. He pulled away from here and looked into her eyes.

"I'm in love you with you too Kera."

He couldn't fight the smile that was forming on his face seeing her react to his confession.

He kissed her lips again running his hands down to her curves. He then unzipped her dress and carefully pulled it over hear head leaving her in set of violent lace bra and panties. He took in the site of her before latching his lips to her neck. Kera grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it upwards and threw it on the ground. She ran her hands up and down Stu's muscled chest, something she's been wanting to do for the longest times. She then began to unbutton his pants and left him in a black pair of boxer briefs. She could tell he was more than ready for her.

He halted her movements as he captured her lips again. He let her hands go and cupped her lace-covered breast earning a small whimper for her. He removed her bra and she suddenly felt exposed. It's like he knew what she was thinking, "you're beautiful Kay" he spoke against her lips. He picked her up and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as he walked her over to the bed. He laid her down on the black comforter and took in the delicious sight in front of him.

He hovered over her capturing her lips again before kissing down to her breast. He nipped and sucked and bit on one large nipple before giving the other nipple the same attention. She moaned at his actions as she ran her hands up and down his arms and then down his chest again before palming his already hard length in her hands. He started kissing down her stomach till he got to her panties. He slid them down her long legs and threw them over his shoulder. He started kissing down her legs and bit down on her inner thigh earning a loud moan from her.

Kera thought she was going to lose her mind when she felt his hot breath at her core. The first swipe of his tongue, she lost her mind. She yanked on Stu's curls as he let his tongue expertly explore her honey depths. He was already addicted and couldn't get enough of her. Stu inserted two fingers in side her and pumped them in and out as his tongue continued to explore her. He licked her clit once more and her first orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks.

He kissed his way back up her stomach and crashed his lips to hers again letting her taste herself on his tongue. He pulled away from her and removed his boxers. He grabbed the silver package out of his wallet that was on the nightstand, ripped the package and slipped the condom down his length. He hovered over her and captured her lips. He pressed his forehead to hers and looked deep into her brown eyes as he slid into her. She was incredibly tight and he stopped his movements to let her get use to his size. She wrapped her legs around him urging him to continue.

His thrust were slow and purposeful at first, he wanted to enjoy it and make their lovemaking last as long as possible but they were both needing their releases soon. "Please Stu" she said pleading with him to bring her to ecstasy. He threw her leg over his shoulder and starting thrusting faster and faster making her scream his name. He kissed her lips, then made his way down her jaw and then he attacked neck. She ran her hands down his strong back leaving faint red marks all over. Stu's thrust became even more sporadic trying to bring her to her release. That familiar feeling settled at the bottom of her stomach and she was soon seeing stars. She bit into Stu's shoulder as her orgasm hit her hard. Stu kept thrusting as she violently shook under him. A few more thrust and Stu's orgasm hit him.

Stu caught himself before he crashed on top of her. He laid on his back and wrapped Kera up in his arms and kissed her forehead. They were both coming down from their high when Stu spoke up.

"I'm glad you finally told me how you felt. Now I know I wasn't the only one who had these feelings."

"No you're definitely not. So…um what are we?"

"In a relationship if that's what you want."

She kissed him passionately. "That's definitely what I want." He rolled on top of her and they spent the rest of the night showing each other how they felt.


End file.
